Printing on textiles has grown over the past few years. However, dye ink printing remains a problem since dye inks do not last long on textiles and are very easily washed off. Conventional canvas structure for inkjet printing application is that the raw canvas textile, due to its surface characteristics, is coated with a “gesso” layer to give it whiteness and provide a surface that can be overcoated with an inkjet receptive coating. This makes the production a two-step coating operation. It is often to calendar the gesso coating for smoothness and adhesion before the inkjet receptor layer is applied.